icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1996–97 Calgary Flames season
The 1996–97 Calgary Flames season was the 17th National Hockey League season in Calgary. It was another season of decline, as the Flames began the rebuilding process after remaining near the top of the league standings for nearly a decade. Finishing 5th in the Pacific Division, the Flames missed the playoffs for the first time since the 1991–92 season, and for only the second time since coming to Calgary.Year-by-year results, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg. 106 As a result of missing the playoffs, the Flames fired head coach Pierre Page following the season, replacing him with Brian Sutter. Page ended his Flames career with a coaching record of 66–78–20. His .463 winning percentage was, at the time, the worst for any coach in Flames history.Head Coaches, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg. 103 On November 23, 1996, rugged forward Sasha Lakovic authored one of the more memorable moments in the history of the Battle of Alberta when he attempted to leap over the glass at Northlands Coliseum in Edmonton to attack a drunken fan who had reached over the barrier to dump a beer on the head of Flames assistant coach Guy Lapointe. Lakovic, who was held back by his team-mates from going into the crowd, was suspended two games, while the Edmonton Oilers were fined $20,000 for having inadequate security.Francis, Eric, The Uncivil War, Calgary Sun, September 19, 2003, accessed January 26, 2007 Theoren Fleury was named to the Western Conference team at the 47th National Hockey League All-Star Game, where he recorded an assist.All-Star Selections, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg. 22 Rookie forward Jarome Iginla, acquired the previous season in a trade for Joe Nieuwendyk led all NHL rookies in scoring at 50 points.1996–97 season, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg. 115. Despite his success, Iginla failed to win the Calder Memorial Trophy, as defenceman Bryan Berard was voted the league's top rookie. Iginla was named to the All-Rookie team, however. The Flames allowed the most shorthanded goals in the league in 1996–97, with 19. Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs The Flames finished 10th in the Western Conference, eight points behind the 8th place Chicago Blackhawks. The Flames missed the playoffs for the first time since 1991–92, for the second time in Calgary Flames history, and for only the fourth time in franchise history. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average ‡Traded mid-season Transactions The Flames were involved in the following transactions during the 1996–97 season. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Calgary's picks at the 1996 NHL Entry Draft, held in St. Louis, Missouri.Calgary Flames draft history, hockeydb.com, accessed January 12, 2007 *Statistics are updated to the end of the 2008–09 NHL season. Players in italics were active on an NHL roster in 2008–09. Farm teams Saint John Flames The Baby Flames finished the 1996–97 American Hockey League season in second place in the Canadian Division with a 28–36–13–3 record. They were defeated in three games to two by the Hamilton Bulldogs in the first round of the playoffs, however.1997–98 AHL playoffs @ hockeydb.com, accessed January 26, 2007 Jarrod Skalde led the Flames with 32 goals and 68 points. Darrin Madeley was the starting goaltender, posting an 11–18–11 record with a 3.21 GAA in 46 games.Saint John Flames player stats @ hockeydb.com, accessed January 20, 2007 See also *1996–97 NHL season References *'Player stats:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg 115 *'Game log:' 1996–97 Calgary Flames game log, usatoday.com, accessed January 21, 2007 *'Team standings:' 1996–97 NHL standings @hockeydb.com *'Trades': hockeydb.com player pages Category:Calgary Flames seasons Calgary Flames season, 1996–97 Calgary Flames season, 1996–97